Jerawat?
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: "Duh, cacar aja masa gatau sih? Kamu itu anak umur lima tahun atau enam belas tahun?" ㅡJongin. / EXO KaiHun fanfiction. RnR? PLEASE BACA CUAP-CUAP SUYANQ. PLEASE! ;A;


―εϊз―

Jerawat?

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Main Pairing: KaiHun

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, alhamdulilah kali ini judul nyambung sama isi o:) /?

Lenght: one-shoot (bisa ada sekuel atau chapter duanya kalo ide liar suyanq berkembang biak menjadi kecebong yang berenang-renang[?])

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

**P.S: BACA CUAP-CUAP SUYANQ DIBAWAH. WAJIB TENAN IKI.**

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Jongin berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia sebenarnya menunggu seseorang yang dua hari ini tidak datang kesekolah. Parahnya, absennya alfa. Membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung dan memikirkannya selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Oh Sehun namanya. Cowok manis bertubuh kurus serta berkulit putih. Wajahnya datar namun tidak terkesan sombong dan dingin, melainkan polos dan menggemaskan. Teman pertamanya disekolah ini. Dan Jongin belum memiliki teman lain selain Sehun, makanya, dua hari terakhir ini, Jongin sangat kesepian.

Jongin sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengirim pesan pada Sehun, tapi tidak satupun yang dibalasnya. Jongin tidak berani menelepon Sehun, takut mengganggu.

**To: ****오세훈**

_Sehun, kamu gak masuk lagi hari ini?_

_**Sent.**_

Jongin melihat sudah banyak murid yang datang dan berlalu-lalang didepannya. Ia lalu menoleh pada jam dinding yang terpajang didekat koridor. 06:25.

Jongin menghela nafas lalu berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Sehun tidak sekolah lagi.

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Maaf, kamu yang namanya Jinri bukan?" Ucap Jongin ragu-ragu pada seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang di sisi kanan rambutnya diberi _manicpanic_ berwarna-warni. Tentu saja perempuan itu boleh mewarnai rambutnya. Karena Jinri adalah model, dan lagipula, _manicpanic_ itu bersifat _semi-permanent_. Akan hilang setelah dua minggu pemakaian.

Perempuan cantik yang bernotabene bernama Jinri itu memutus kontak mata pada buku IPA-nya dan menoleh pada Jongin. Ia mengangguk.

"Iya, kamu Jongin kan? Murid baru dari kelas A itu?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jinri itu mengangguk, ia menggeser posisi duduknya dan mempersilahkan Jongin duduk. Jongin dengan senang hati duduk disebelah Jinri, ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kudengar, kamu sahabat Sehun?"

Jinri yang baru saja ingin membaca bukunya lagi langsung menoleh pada Jongin.

"Iyap. Kamu tahu dari mana?" Tanya Jinri. Ia menutup bukunya dan fokus pada pembicaraannya bersama Jongin.

"Dari teman sekelasku. Kamu tahu tidak, keadaan Sehun sekarang?" Tanya Jongin to the point.

Raut wajah Jongin berubah kecewa saat Jinri menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, Jongin. Aku baru saja pulang dari Hawaii pagi tadi. Dan aku menyesal melewati pekan ulangan harian."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Jongin tersenyum. "Aku akan memberikanmu kertas soal ulangan pekan lalu, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya?"

Jinri terkejut. "Kamu punya?"

Jongin terkekeh kecil, tangannya mengusap leher belakangnya. "Disekolahku dulu, sudah tradisi 'betak-soal-ulangan'. Hehe."

Jinri tertawa pelan. "Kamu ini ada-ada aja. Dosa tau."

"Hehe, biarin deh, demi nilai. Tuhan juga ngerti kok haha. Ya sudah, nanti pulang sekolah, kamu ke kelasku ya?"

"Okedeh. Terimakasih banyak Jongin."

"Sama-sama. Aku kembali ke kelas ya?"

Jinri mengangguk. "Tentu. Sampai jumpa nanti!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan setelah keluar dari kelas C, kelas Jinri. Ia berjalan lesu ke kelasnya. Kesepian lagi, kesepian lagi.

Sebenarnya, ia sudah punya beberapa teman kenalan, Chanyeol dan Jongdae misalnya. Tapi, ia tidak terlalu nyaman berbicara dengan mereka. Mereka terlalu berisik.

Saat Jongin sudah menyamankan posisi duduknya, dia baru teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan alamat rumah Sehun? Aduh bodoh sekali."

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Hari ini, Jongin langsung menuju kelasnya. Ia tak lagi menunggu didepan gerbang. Ia yakin sekali Sehun tidak masuk lagi.

Tapi, ajaibnya, saat ia masuk ke kelas, ia mendapati Sehun duduk dibangkunya dengan penampilan yang... Aneh?

Jaket musim dingin membalut tubuh kurusnya, syal yang entah ada berapa potong terlilit rapih dilehernya hingga menutupi mulutnya. Poninya... Ugh, tumben sekali Sehun tidak menguncir poni panjangnya itu. Hingga menutupi matanya.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Hei."

Jongin mengernyit bingung saat melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Sehun. Sehun mengantuk. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa Jongin?"

"Kamu kenapa? Kenapa pakai jaket serta syal segala?"

"Aku flu. Itu saja kok."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Seharusnya kamu menghubungiku dulu. Kamu tau? Aku sangat cemas."

Sehun terbatuk pelan lalu tersenyum tipis. "Maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

ㅡo00oㅡ

Hari ke hari, kerutan di dahi Jongin semakin menambah. Sehun semakin merapatkan pakaiannyaㅡwalaupun bukan jaket musim saljuㅡ, tetap saja, Sehun mengenakan sweater panjang berwarna biru terang yang menutupi hingga telapak tangannya. Bahkan sekarang, ia menggunakan masker.

"Sehun? Kenapa pake masker?"

Sehun menggeleng, matanya membentuk sabit hingga Jongin tahu kalau bocah itu tersenyum. "Aku jerawatan. Haha."

"Yaampun, jerawatan aja sampe sebegitunya. Coba kulihat?"

Sehun menarik kepalanya menjauhi tangan Jongin yang hampir menyentuh telinganya. "Tidak Jongin. Tidak perlu. Jerawatku sama seperti jerawat-jerawat yang lainnya kok."

Jongin merengut. "Aku hanya ingin melihat saja. Lagipula kenapa kamu harus pakai syal segala? Apa jerawatmu sampai leher-leher? Hih, kamu jarang mandi ya?!"

Sehun melotot, walau tidak sepenuhnya sih. Matanya kan terlahir sipit. "Enak saja! Tidak! Aku hanya senang saja memakainya! Kenapa sih?!"

Jongin tertawa. "Hahahaha bercanda."

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin mengangkat poni cokelatnya yang menutupi dahinya hingga hampir masuk kematanya. Jongin memasang wajah terkejut.

"Ini bukan jerawat, Sehun!"

Sehun menepis tangan Jongin. "Apa lagi kalau bukan jerawat? Ini bintik-bintik, merah pula."

"Kamu itu cacar air! Bukan jerawatan!"

Sehun menggeleng lalu melepas maskernya. "Ini jerawat tau!"

"Kubilang kamu itu cacar, ya cacar!"

"Cacar itu apaan sih?" Sehun mengerucut lucu sambil kembali mengenakan maskernya dan merapihkan poninya.

Jongin menepuk jidatnya. "Duh, cacar aja masa gatau sih? Kamu itu anak umur lima tahun atau enam belas tahun?"

"Heh! Jawab saja kenapa. Jangan menyindirku." Ujar Sehun nyolot. Jongin terkekeh.

"Okay, cacar yang kamu alamin itu cacar air. Penyakit yang nggak berbahaya tapi sangat menular. Gak boleh kena angin sama sekali, yang artinya di penderita harus beristirahat dirumah. Tapi, kamu? Malah sekolah!"

Sehun melotot lagi. "Kalo menular kenapa kamu dekat-dekat?!"

"Aku sudah pernah cacar. Jadi gak akan cacar lagi. So, mendingan kamu pulang aja, daripada nularin yang lain?"

"Kenapa gak cacar lagi?"

Jongin melotot sebal. "Aku juga nggak tau. Udah buruan ayo pulang!"

Sehun menggeleng, membuat Jongin mendesah sebal. Sehun memang kadang keras kepala dan menyebalkan begini.

Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Tiga hari gak masuk, karena apa?"

"Aku demam. Kenapa? Kamu jahat sekali tidak menjengukku!"

"Aku tidak tahu rumahmu, bodoh! Sudahlah, sebelum banyak murid yang datang!"

Sehun menghela nafas. "Sebegitu parahnya ya cacar?"

"Nular banget, Hun. Kamu tega bikin seluruh murid sekelas gak masuk gara-gara cacar?"

Sehun menggeleng, Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Yaudah ayo pulang."

"Baiklah."

ㅡo00oㅡ

_Esoknya..._

"Ahn Lena?"

"Cacar!"

"Bang Minah?"

"Cacar!"

"Choi Junhong?"

"Cacar!"

Syoo seonsaengnim mendengus dan melihat seisi ruang kelas. Ia menahan nafas.

"BAGAIMANA BISA HANYA TINGGAL DELAPAN ORANG YANG MASUK?! JANGAN BILANG SEMUANYA CACAR?"

Dengan berat hati, kedelapan murid didalam kelasㅡtermasuk Jonginㅡmenganggukan kepalanya.

Dan Syoo seonsaengnim pingsan saat itu juga.

_"Semua salah Oh Sehun..."_ Pikir Jongin dalam hati.

ㅡENDㅡ

HEHE. INI FF MACAM APA YA.

Well, karena berkali-kali salah ketik, berkali-kali rombak sana-sini, ketik ulang, pengubahan alur, kalimat, dan sebagainya... Jadi hasilnya begini. Suyanq sadar kok, di awal kesannya bakal jadi fic yang 'waras', maksudnya bener2 full bahasa baku. Tp akhir-akhirnya non-baku T-T

Gimana? Masih layak baca?

Curhat dikit.

Akhir-akhir ini ide ngalir banyaaaaak bgt di otak dan gak ada yang ilang satupun. Udah gitu, kosa kata juga bejibun. Jadinya ngetik nih, alur diotak begini, pas selesai, baca ulang jadinya begono. Gak bagus jd bingung endinginnya gmn. Tuh WGT ch 2 udah selesai, TAPI ALURNYA MELENCENG. Jd harus suyanq ketik ulang...

Gara2 ini, suyanq pengen berhenti dolo jd author igh tp gatega masa ngebiarin ff belom kelar gitu aja -_-

Well, selama proses pengetikan ulang wgt ch 2, baby ch 3, saranghae #4, dan another accomplished fanfict, suyanq ngepost beberapa ficlet gini dulu ya?

Dan... Minta saran.

Kalo suyanq bikin #50StoriesProject, gimana?

Keinspirasi sama author ff naruto, yaitu **MizuRaiNa**. Tp dia 365StoriesProject. AKU GAK KUAT BRO! Coba deh baca fic nya dia, lucu-lucu banget igh penyampaiannya juga bagusss n-n

Tapi 50StoriesProject yg bakal suyanq bikin bakalan ada yg berchapter /udah nyiapin atu/?. Pada setuju? Dan isinya gak cuma exo!kaihun. Bisa aja exo!krisho or exo!lubaek atau mungkin bisa dr group lain. No one knows, kan? Hehehe n-n

SETUJU GAK? REVIEW PWEASEEEEEEE KAKKK KEPUTUSAN SUYANQ PADAMUUUUU /lope putih/

xoxo, sooiceu。


End file.
